In the related art, there is a known culture microscope that is provided with an adjacent space that is divided by a partition in a nearly airtight state at a portion below a culturing space for culturing specimens and that is provided with, in this adjacent space, a moving mechanism, electrical components, and so forth for moving the specimens in the culturing space (for example, see Patent Literature 1).